


We Won

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post Infinity War, Starker, peter x tony - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: «Non funziona così il mondo degli adulti», risponde Rogers e sai che è la solita, tipica frase ad effetto che si dice ai ragazzini per zittirli, perché sanno di non poter capire e invece tu puoi. Puoi perché hai un ruolo preciso nella società e ti batti per difenderla, consciente del rischio di perdere alleati e persone, pronto a morire pur di fare il tuo dovere.Sei cresciuto improvvisamente senza nemmeno volerlo, e finché Tony non è entrato nella tua vita, hai odiato con tutto te stesso quel cambiamento, quelle continue scelte, quel dover accantonare una vita normale per abbracciarne una troppo diversa. Che non ti piaceva e ora invece sì.«Se diventare adulti significa farsi la guerra per ogni orgoglio ferito, allora non voglio diventarlo», dici, e lo colpisci. Tutti lo sono.[ Tony x Peter | Starker | word count: 4082 | angst ]





	We Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyDeMartel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/gifts).



  
We Won  
  
 

“If two people can’t stay away from each other, then maybe they aren’t supposed to.»  
  
 

 

Aria.

La senti, sulla pelle, sulle braccia scoperte e spalancate verso il mondo.

La brezza di una notte diversa, nuvolosa ma fresca, e respiri. Di nuovo.

Non hai mai dato la colpa a Tony per la prigionia che sei costretto a subire resecato in quella casa, ma non puoi nascondere che veder sparire dalla tua vista quelle mura immobili ti fa sorridere più di quanto ti eri aspettato.

«Se non ti metti quella felpa addosso ti prenderà un coccolone», ti dice Tony, indicando l’indumento che tieni poggiato sul braccio, ma sta sorridendo. Lo ha detto solo perché sa quanto ti piace quando si preoccupa per te e tu ti volti verso di lui, rispondendo a quel gesto col medesimo.

«Non importa», rispondi, e gli prendi la mano tra la tua, e cominci a muoverti per le strada semideserte di una New York fatta di luci e colori che di giorno non potresti mai vedere.

«Non importa», ripete Tony, con una risatina, lasciandosi trasportare da quello che per te è un gioco. Un gioco, nulla più.

Per lui è un modo per liberarsi un istante di quel senso di colpa, che non dovrebbe nemmeno avere, ma che in un certo senso tu comprendi benissimo e vedere la tristezza sparire dai suoi occhi è tutto ciò che hai desiderato in quei giorni infiniti.

«Cosa ti va di fare? Chiedimelo e lo facciamo», continua Tony, e tu sei sempre un passo avanti al suo, pronto a scoprire le novità del mondo e lui, alle tue spalle, pronto a proteggerti nel caso qualcosa arrivasse a dividervi.

«Niente di particolare, solo camminare con te», gli dici, e lui annuisce e ti aggrappi al suo braccio; chi se ne frega di quei pochi esseri umani ignari che vi lanciano occhiate interrogative.

«Mi chiedo cosa ci sia di tanto sconvolgente nel vedere un adolescente e un anziano camminare per le vie di New York alle tre del mattino», commenta Tony, mentre una coppietta vi passa vicino e vi lancia uno sguardo a dir poco sconvolto e ti ridi.

«E pensare che all’inizio non volevi nemmeno stare con me, impaurito dalla differenza d’età», gli dici, trovando quel ricordo tanto ridicolo da farti scuotere la testa; è divertente in fondo pensare che quel brutto periodo, in cui hai lottato tanto per ottenere da lui un amore che non fosse paterno, è durato meno di un soffio di vento.

Tony ride leggermente: «Ma che dici? Il fatto che ti respingessi non significa che non volessi stare con te», ti risponde.

Tu sbuffi divertito e alzi le spalle. Dopotutto è vero, col senno di poi ti rendi conto che era palese quanto in quel periodo fosse tormentato all’idea di amare un ragazzino e più cercavi di fargli entrare in testa che non c’era nulla di male, più lui trovava motivi per allontanarti.

«Quanto sono cambiate le cose, da quel tempo, Tony?».

«Tanto. Troppo», dice lui, e sospira stancamente prima di lasciarti un bacio sulla testa, che ti scalda il cuore così tanto da farti arrossire leggermente. «E sono felice di aver scelto di accantonare le mie paura e seguire l’istinto, stavolta», continua, e sei contento anche tu che l’abbia fatto e poi sospira di nuovo e ogni volta che lo fa è come una pugnalata in mezzo alle scapole che ti toglie il fiato per un agghiacciante e interminabile secondo.

«Ehi», gli dici, e ti fermi solo per poterlo guardare e capire, attraverso il suo sguardo, che cosa gli passa per la testa. Inutile chiedergli cos’ha, ti risponderà sempre che non è niente, che sta bene, che va tutto alla grande, come sempre d’altro canto quando invece è un po’ di tempo che quel  _sempre_ è relativo ed ogni giorno è troppo difficile persino fingere.

«Glielo dirò, Peter. Presto, ti giuro, glielo dirò».

«Tony, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia ora. Quando ti sentirai pronto, allora po-».

Lui ti interrompe; ti posa un dito sulle labbra e ti ammutolisci solo per il fatto che lui abbia avuto bisogno di quel gesto per riuscirci, lui che di solito ci riesce anche solo aprendo bocca, anche solo con uno sguardo.

Quanto sta diventando difficile gestire i sentimenti, per quell’uomo? Quanto ti stai rendendo conto di amarlo ogni momento di più, proprio per questa sua vulnerabilità che ti spiazza?

«La verità è che dovremmo fare qualcosa. Il tempo passa e metà della popolazione non esiste più, imprigionata nella pietra dell’anima, proprio dove eri tu fino a qualche tempo fa. Hai idea di che significa il sol pensiero di saperli lì, specie dopo quello che mi hai raccontato? Specie dopo gli incubi che sei costretto a rivivere quasi ogni notte che…», esordisce Tony, poi si ferma e schiocca la lingua. Distoglie lo sguardo dal tuo, forse incapace di sostenerlo e quanto torna ad incrociare i tuoi occhi, alza una mano per accarezzarti i capelli, «Peter, sono stufo di vederti soffrire, di vederti piangere senza poter fare nulla per aiutarti… voglio risolvere questo problema, voglio liberarti dalla prigionia a cui ti sto costringendo e voglio liberare quelle persone. Una volta per tutti e…».

«E?».

Tony grugnisce, sai che vorrebbe ci arrivassi da solo, in modo da esonerarlo da quella responsabilità di dire qualcosa che non è proprio da lui; ma è proprio per questo che non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa dirà, perché è talmente difficile vederlo aprirsi così che è da sempre un’incognita quel suo lato così  _umano_ .

«Per farlo, ho bisogno… anzi, abbiamo bisogno anche di te», si corregge, alla fine. Forse per alleggerire la cosa, forse per non farsi carico di quella responsabilità da solo, di quel bisogno ma tu sai che è qualcosa che viene solo da lui.

Gli Avengers sono riusciti a salvare le sorti del mondo così tante volte, anche senza di te, che stenti a credere la tua presenza possa fare la differenza, ma non glielo dirai. Non vuoi far crollare quella scusa che tiene su una sua necessità gigantesca.

«Sono pronto a tutto, lo sai».

«Ed io no. Sono incredibilmente spaventato da ciò che potrebbe succedere ma gli altri devono sapere. Dobbiamo riuscire a far tornare chi è sparito, come ho fatto con te ma stavolta non ce la posso fare da solo, ho bisogno di Banner e di te, per questo», ti dice, quasi te lo supplica e tu annuisci senza esitare un momento di più di fronte ad una insicurezza così forte.

«Non ti lascio solo», gli dici, e ti alzi sulle punte per lasciargli un delicato bacio sulle labbra, che è lui a voler approfondire, inondandoti il cuore di calore; quel calore di cui hai sempre bisogno e che solo Tony ti sa dare.

...

Hai paura. 

Una fottuta paura di tutto e di niente.

Gli stringi la mano, seduto su quel divano che vi ospita da qualche minuto, mentre ogni rumore che vi circonda è amplificato dall'angoscia di un cuore che pompa troppo sangue.

Tutto fortissimo, persino il picchiettare della pioggia su quei vetri un tempo lucidi e perfetti. 

Ora rovinati da aloni d'acqua e calcare. 

Tony una volta aveva più cura delle sue cose, ma da quando sei tornato ha un po' abbandonato quel perfezionismo, quell'ordine visibile almeno al di fuori. Un ordine che, ti ha detto qualche tempo fa, con la tua sparizione aveva smesso di esserci e che ora è tornato, con te.

Te lo ha detto sorridendo. Un sorriso che sembrava nascondere un pianto genuino di chi ti vuole ringraziare per esserci, per esistere, per amarlo.

Bussano. Bussano piano.

E il tuo cuore si ferma tra un sospiro e un sussulto. Non sei pronto. Lo eri, lo eri, e non lo sei più.

Ti odieranno, ti odieranno per forza e lo senti. Senti quell'odio dietro a quella porta, spingere per schiacciarti. Per schiacciare te e Tony, per schiacciare voi e le uniche, piccole, fragili sicurezze che avete.

«Apro», comunica il tuo compagno, cercando nel tuo annuire una sicurezza, l’ultimo motivo per non tirarsi indietro, e sei certo di avergli trasmesso tutto tranne quello che ti sta chiedendo. Per quello abbassi la testa, non appena i vostri sguardi si dividono, e tiri un grosso sospiro.

Gli Avengers; sono tutti lì. Tutti pronti ad entrare, tutti silenziosi, che si salutano freddamente con Tony, qualcuno con un colpo di labbra che mima un saluto, qualcuno con una distante e forzata pacca sulla spalla.

Il silenzio è l’unica certezza, e vorresti che nessuno lo spezzasse, in questo momento come nessun altro. 

Speri solo che nessuno si accorga della tua presenza, allora; che nessuno ti veda. Hai passato una vita sperando di smetterla di essere invisibile per gli altri, ed ora paradossalmente stai sperando di tornare ad essere tale.

Tony finisce i suoi saluti, e tossisce. Tu alzi la testa e incontri gli occhi di tutti; trovi ad aspettarti sorrisi che si spengono, passi che si bloccano, sopracciglia troppo inarcate per non avercela con te.

Boccheggi. Sai fare solo quello e boccheggi. Cerchi di alzarti e non ce la fai. Vuoi dire qualcosa, ma sembra tu abbia perso l’uso della lingua, incollata al palato.

Tony trema. Il suo sguardo passa dal tuo a quello degli altri, in attesa e lo sai che vorrebbe risolvere la cosa con una delle sue frasi ad effetto, magari una molto cattiva, ma non è più quell’uomo da troppo. Non lo è più, in tua presenza.

«Lo sapevo…», mormora Vedova Nera, schioccando la lingua e incrociando le braccia al petto. Distoglie lo sguardo dal tuo, chiude gli occhi e si volta dall’altra parte. Non vuole vederti. Non ci crede; lo aveva immaginato, che Tony avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di portarti indietro, ma forse non avrebbe mai creduto che ci sarebbe poi riuscito…

Banner passa lo sguardo da te, a Tony e agli altri. Un piccolo sorriso a spaccargli in due la faccia, eppure sembra solo stupito. Non gli importa niente di te, è la scienza, è ciò che c’è stato dietro a quel riportarti a casa ad essere importante per quello scienziato.

Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque altro, dopotutto.

Poi c’è Rogers. 

Captain America, forse uno degli uomini più influenti di tutta la tua infanzia; un uomo di cui hai sempre pensato non potesse provare né odio né rancore, eppure nei suoi occhi fissi sui tuoi, senti tutto questo.

Nemmeno lui sembra a suo agio. La mascella è serrata, i pugni pure. Stretti vicino ai fianchi, forse pure pronti a colpire qualcosa, chissà.

Vorresti dirgli qualcosa, vorresti dirgli che non lo hai deciso tu, che Tony ha fatto quello che sentiva, ma rimani muto, e seduto, e inerme.

Inutile, come sempre, Peter.

«Accomodatevi», li invita Tony, con un gesto della mano ad indicare proprio il grosso divano dove tu sei ancora seduto, dove il tuo battito del cuore è udibile perché rimbomba attraverso lo schienale che preme contro le tue scapole.

Ti senti morire.

«Penso che sarà una riunione breve, Stark», dice Rogers, senza smettere un solo istante di guardarti e tu non riesci a smettere di scappare dal suo odio.

«No», controbatte Tony, e tu ti volti a guardarlo. «Ci sono tante cose da dire, Cap. Ci sono un’infinità di cose da dire».

Allora Rogers si gira verso di lui, e sembra tutto fuorché propenso ad intraprendere quella conversazione; sembra incapace di sentire ragioni, perché lo vedi dai suoi occhi: si è già fatto la sua idea, e tu sei lì… al posto di qualcuno che per lui forse è importante più della sua stessa vita.

«Ah sì? Sai Tony, ero certo al cento percento che ci avresti provato, a riportare indietro gli altri. Hai i mezzi, e la possibilità economiche per farlo e per riuscirci e tu…», dice, una nota leggerissima di frustrazione nella voce. Una punta appena udibile di rabbia, di rancore. 

_E tu hai riportato indietro solo lui._ , ha sicuramente pensato, e ne hai la conferma quando torna a guardarti, gelido. Gelido come i suoi occhi cristallini e trasparenti.

«Sono certa che Tony ci darà le opportune spiegazioni e… non penso che ci abbia invitati qui solo per mostrarci il suo  _trofeo_ », dice Natasha, e poggia una mano sulla spalla di Rogers, forse nel tentativo di calmarlo.

_Trofeo…_ , pensi, e fa male. Tanto quanto vedere Tony sussultare a quelle parole.

«Nessuno è il premio di nessuno. Men che meno Peter è il mio», dice, facendo un passo verso di loro, e tutti lo guardano. Lo giudicano. Lo odiano per aver fatto solo quello che il cuore gli ha detto di fare.

Cosa che loro non hanno nemmeno provato a mettere in atto, nemmeno una cazzo di volta.

«No, non è un premio. È il tuo capriccio, Tony. Il tuo giocattolo, che ti stava mancando troppo e, dimmi una cosa, quanto ti sei sentito bene a fingerti Dio, mentre cercavi di riportare indietro lui e non gli altri?».

Tony si esibisce in una brevissima risata senza entusiasmo. Lo vedi cambiare. Lo vedi tornare l’uomo rancoroso, odioso, spocchioso e dannatamente diverso che era un tempo. Lo vedi tornare a nascondere la propria sofferenza dietro ad una sicurezza che non gli appartiene più.

Ti senti morire. È tutta colpa tua…

«Ho fatto quello che era in mio potere. Ho usato ogni energia e mezzo per farlo; e voi? Voi cosa avete fatto, nel frattempo? Ci avete almeno provato, a riportare indietro i vostri?», chiede il tuo compagno, e hai solo voglia di zittirlo e stoppare sul nascere quella stupida litigata tra giganti.

«E tu ci hai pensato, anche solo per un momento, che l’ultima persona utile da riportare indietro era proprio Parker?», risponde Cap, e non sta prendendo in considerazione l’idea di averti appena colpito al cuore, di aver appena detto una delle cattiverie più grosse ti siano mai state buttate addosso.

Come se tu non fossi nemmeno lì, come se dopotutto tu sia meno importante di qualunque altra cosa.

Tony non sembra prenderla meglio di te, ma è la rabbia a farlo parlare, non la ragione. La vena sulla sua tempia pulsa come se stesse per scoppiare. Boccheggia, boccheggia, boccheggia e pensa a cosa dire, ma il cervello è troppo offuscato dalla rabbia, per permettergli di dire qualcosa che porti equilibrio.

Gli altri, poi, li lasciano fare. Come si lasciano litigare due bambini che si contendono un robot. Come se a nessuno importasse un granché, eppure quella conversazione non sarebbe dovuta nemmeno mai nascere… specie non di fronte a te, che sei lì a chiederti cosa hai fatto di male per meritarlo.

«Avrei dovuto portare indietro il tuo amato Bucky? L’uomo pericoloso la quale una sola parola può fargli perdere la ragione? L’uomo che non ha mai avuto un solo motivo per tornare una seconda volta, perché dovrebbe averlo una terza?», dice Tony, e sorride obliquo. Ti fa paura.

Vorresti fermare sul nascere il suo tentativo di tornare ad essere quello senza cuore, che non ha paura di ferire, solo perché non vuole essere ferito per primo.

Rogers allora si fa avanti, e stavolta sembra non transigere.

Tony lo può fermare, con l’armatura addosso, ma ora non è Iron-Man. È solo un uomo colmo di astio, che finge di non aver paura ma ne ha fin troppa. Così tanta da non sentirla nemmeno dentro, forse.

Allora ti alzi; ti fai leva con tutta la forza che hai in corpo e ti metti tra di loro.

Fermi Rogers posandogli le mani sul petto; non vuoi che vada oltre, non vuoi che si spinga più in là e preferisci che colpisca te, piuttosto che l’uomo che ami, che ha fatto di tutto, ma davvero di tutto, per riaverti lì.

Non puoi ignorare quel fatto e stare solo a guardare.

«Basta», mormori, pianissimo, lo sguardo sul pavimento e hai voglia di piangere. Vorresti farlo perché sei troppo giovane per capire certe cose, ma troppo adulto per stare fermo senza far nulla ed evitarle.

«Peter», ti riprende Tony, e cerca di posarti una mano sulla spalla per convincerti a spostarti ma no… non vuoi, e non lo farai e hai abbastanza forza da poter evitare che lui ci riesca.

«No, qui si parla di me… e di voi. Per una volta, vorrei dire la mia. Per favore».

Scende il silenzio, più forte di una bomba che esplode, e tutti i loro occhi ce li hai puntati addosso, e ostinatamente rimani a fissare Rogers, che fa lo stesso, ma sembra davvero disposto ad ascoltare quello che hai da dire.

Non ce l’ha con te, lo sai. Ce l’ha con Tony, perché ha messo il suo bene prima di quello degli altri, scegliendo di riportare indietro non chi avrebbe potuto fare la differenza per le sorti del mondo, ma chi avrebbe potuto farla nella sua vita.

È stato pure egoismo, e lo sai, ma gli sei grato.

Gli sei grato per averti portato via da quell’inferno fatto di sabbia rossa e nebulosa, dove gli altri sono ancora intrappolati, in attesa che qualcuno li salvi.

Che voi li salviate.

«Non c'è bisogno che tu ti intrometta», ti dice Tony, in tono pacato, sebbene duro, immobile. 

Non vuole coinvolgerti e non vuole che tu sia costretto a sentire addosso lo stesso senso di colpa che lui avverte sulla sua pelle.

Impossibile.

Sei già totalmente coinvolto da tutto questo. Puoi solo far finta che non ti faccia male, ma sapete entrambi che non è così. 

Tu non lo guardi nemmeno, fissi solo Steve Rogers, in attesa che sia lui a darti il consenso per parlare. 

Ne hai bisogno, perché sei un ragazzino in mezzo ai grandi e zia May ti ha insegnato che le persone adulte vanno rispettate, e non vanno interrotte. Nemmeno se hanno davvero torto.

Nemmeno se parlano di te.

«Fallo parlare, Tony», dice Banner, e sembra parlare a nome di tutti, persino di Cap che non sembra contrario a quell'invito. 

«Lui non c'entra niente. Sono stato io a riportarlo indietro. Lui non ne ha alcuna colpa». 

«Nessuno ha colpe di nulla», dici, e la sicurezza ti esce dagli occhi. Sei in ballo, e ballerai e vuoi che il tuo compagno la smetta di tenerti fuori da quella storia come se tu non c'entrassi niente per davvero.

«Solo perché tu hai sempre pesato l'ago del tuo buon senso dalla sua parte, Parker. Ha più colpe di tutti noi messi assieme, da espiare», dice Rogers, e non smette di guardarti, non sbatte le ciglia. Forse vuole polverizzati di nuovo. 

«Quella volta avete sbagliato tutti, e sebbene io fossi lì solo perché mi era stato chiesto di esserci, il mio ago non ha mai pesato davvero da nessuna parte. Avevate tutti le vostre motivazioni da difende, eppure lo avete fatto facendovi del male a vicenda, quando un gruppo vero avrebbe messo la questione a tavolino e trovato una soluzione insieme. Nessuno è un santo, qui dentro», dici, e la voce ti trema ma devi. Devi rispondere. Devi mettere a nudo quello che è il tuo pensiero da sempre e che nessuno, nemmeno Tony, ti ha mai dato modo di esporre.

«Non funziona così il mondo degli adulti», risponde Rogers e sai che è la solita, tipica frase ad effetto che si dice ai ragazzini per zittirli, perché sanno di non poter capire e invece tu puoi. Puoi perché hai un ruolo preciso nella società e ti batti per difenderla, consciente del rischio di perdere alleati e persone, pronto a morire pur di fare il tuo dovere.

I tuoi coetanei, i ragazzini come te, non ce l’hanno ancora certe responsabilità addosso e da quando quel ragno ti ha morso, hai perso definitivamente l’innocenza che ti rendeva ancora soggiogabile da certe accuse.

Sei cresciuto improvvisamente senza nemmeno volerlo, e finché Tony non è entrato nella tua vita, hai odiato con tutto te stesso quel cambiamento, quelle continue scelte, quel dover accantonare una vita normale per abbracciarne una troppo diversa. Che non ti piaceva e ora invece sì.

«Se diventare adulti significa farsi la guerra per ogni orgoglio ferito, allora non voglio diventarlo», dici, e lo colpisci. Tutti lo sono.

Banner si muove nervoso, Natasha abbassa lo sguardo e Captain America trattiene un vagito tra le labbra. Cala il silenzio e non vuoi che la questione cada e basta. Tu la vuoi risolvere, tu sei lì al posto di molti altri, ma puoi fare del tuo. Tony ti ha chiesto di aiutarlo e tu… tu non puoi deluderlo, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te.

«So di non essere nessuno. So di essere un ragazzino che pretende di poter fare quello che fate voi e non ci riesce allo stesso modo, ma sono tornato indietro e non ho intenzione di starmene con le mani in mano… perché ero lì, dove si trovano loro, e non augurerei a nessuno di trovarsi solo in quel posto orribile, nemmeno al nemico più spietato. Devono tornare, tutti. Ma non possiamo fare niente se rimaniamo divisi dal rancore. So che vorreste tra voi i vostri cari, al posto mio, ma ormai sono qui… e non posso tornare indietro, nemmeno volendo farlo. Ma non voglio».

«Nessuno vuole che tu torni indietro, Peter», risponde Vedova Nera, e fa un passo avanti, e sembra aver compreso, forse l’unica ad averlo fatto con un briciolo di razionalità. «Sei tornato, e per quanto non possa sembrare, ne siamo tutti felici. Sei solo un ragazzo, come hai detto, e dovevi essere spaventato a morte, mentre eri lì».

Annuisci: «Lo ero. Lo sogno di notte. Ho gli incubi, per quel fatto e non voglio che gli altri ci restino un secondo di più ma vi prego...  - ti volti verso Tony, che sussulta sulle spalle quando incontra i tuoi occhi -  _ti prego._ Rimaniamo uniti, perché è l’unico modo».

«Li hai visti? Intendo gli altri», dice Rogers, la voce improvvisamente pacata, addolcita, forse cosciente o forse non ancora abbastanza, ma il rancore è perso, si dissolve pian piano e l’atmosfera è già più leggera, sebbene ne avverti ancora una fortissima malinconia.

«Nessuno… ero solo. Solo in quel posto, che sembrava un pianeta finito, vicino solo alla propria distruzione. E se sono soli anche loro, non c’è un secondo da perdere. Dobbiamo riportarli qui».

«Non c’è bisogno che tu ti unisca a noi, Peter. Non voglio chiederti di fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare», mormora Tony, e sentirlo parlare ti ricorda quanto rispetto ha avuto per te, quando gli hai chiesto di poter dire la tua. Si è zittito, si è messo da parte e ti ha lasciato fare e forse… forse hai colpito anche il suo cuore. Forse hai davvero reso possibile il miracolo di unire ancora una volta quel gruppo. Anche solo fosse l’ultima volta, ma ce l’hai fatta.

Ti avvicini. Non c’è motivo di aver paura di esporti. Lo sanno, sanno cosa c’è tra te e quell’uomo, sebbene ti abbiano definito il suo giocattolo che gli mancava, ma a te importa solo cosa non sei davvero, ora come ora.

Ti importa che ciò che è stato detto, di te e lui, sia solo il contorno di una rabbia che sta sfumando, leggera nel vento, e se ne sta andando.

Gli prendi una mano e lui te la stringe. Ha totalmente perso l’abitudine di scansarti di primo acchito solo perché ha paura degli altri e della vostra abissale differenza d’età, ma ormai quel terrore è stato rimpiazzato da quello di perderti. Quello addirittura è in grado di lasciargli vivere ogni istante senza doversi giustificare.

Giustificare cosa, poi? Il fatto di amare qualcuno incondizionatamente? Così tanto da proteggere quell’amore rischiando di perdere la vita? Perché è questo, quello che è diventato quel sentimento. 

«Io lo voglio fare. Io vi voglio aiutare. So dove sono, so cosa stanno passando. Rimanere indifferente sarebbe da vigliacchi».

Tony annuisce e poi sospira. Ti stringe di più la mano, e si fa serio, dopo averti regalato un debolissimo sorriso.

«Chi è con noi?», chiede, e la sua autorità è solo il primo tassello che inaugura quell’unione che tanto hai desiderato.

Rogers guarda gli altri. Natasha sorride, sbuffando divertita. Banner incrocia le braccia al petto, come se fosse ovvio.

Allora Cap ti posa una mano sulla spalla e, dopo un momento di esitazione, posa l’altra su quella di Tony.

Sorride e il tuo cuore è leggero: «Mettiamoci al lavoro», dice e gli sei grato.

Guardi Tony. L’entusiasmo di esplode in viso. Lui ti regala la stessa espressione e annuite leggermente l’uno verso l’altro.

È stata dura, ma ce l’avete fatta.

Avete vinto ancora.

Fine  
  
Ad Abby, che non mi fa perdere la voglia di scrivere e di credere in loro.  
Ti voglio bene, anche se non lo dimostro abbastanza, forse.  
Miry 


End file.
